Shinobi Among The Fairys
by thenewjubi
Summary: A shinobi; users of an advance form of magic. Tells were told that they could destroy the very mountains, create great seas. Scare the vary earth. They were deadly. The Mages and civilian alike feared their power believing that they were true demons. After the last shinobi village is destroyed three shinobi travel to the mage guild Fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000171 EndHTML:0000017995 StartFragment:0000002358 EndFragment:0000017959 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/35011/Documents/A%

A shinobi, a more advances form of mage; but instead of pulling it from their surroundings their energy is within them. The mixed the spirtrul or mind and will with their physical energy creating a new form of magic. It was called chakara. The chakara was a denser, deadly form of energy. If a man or women with enough chakara a simple releas of their power could cause nearby civilians to go into shock or stop their brain and heart all together. The people that used this energy were deadly, powerful, and unstable. The power had a curse, the stronger the chakara resource or power the more insane they become. Men stranger and unstable then the dark wizard known as Zeref appeared. Their bodies involved over the years creating what is called Kekkei genkai, an Doujutsu. Their clans were gifted with incredible abilities. From the almighty Rinnigan, they eye that could control every known magic. Raise the dead, make your own body into a machine and rob humans of their soul. Chakara molding of the Uzumaki clan. An art that created pure weapons, chains, armor and soldiers by just using their immense amount of chakara. The hyugi's clan and their Byakugan, and eye that could see all. There were so many, too many to count and describe. Their new race to say was powerful. Extremely powerful, they were feared through out the world. Hated by the world, they were out cast, they were a dark guild but weren't at the same time. They were a hidden village. An army born within the darkness, never seen or heard. If you spot one or hear one. They will be the reason your on your death bed.

It all started with a man named lost through out history, his title was the only thing history recorded. It all started with the champing of the dragon war. The worrier known as the Sage of the Six Paths. The man single handily won ageist a powerful dragon with ten massive tails that could destroy mountains, create canyons with eye step, it drank seas dry. A single roar could destroy massive cities. That man-fought ageist the demon splitting him into nine different beings. The first the one-tail raccoon, two-tail cat, three-tailed total, four-tailed ape, five-tailed horse-dolphin, the six-tailed slug, the seven-tail armored beetle, eight-tail octopuses, and finally the strongest and most respected and feared of the nine. The Kyuubi no yoka, the nine-tailed fox. A great weapon used by the Uchiha clan and the family burden of the Uzumaki clan. It all started with the two that started the village. The two that nearly destroyed half a contained. Madara and Hashirama. These two were the true cause of the Kyuubi crises. The crises that nearly brought the shinobi race to the brink of excitation.

Sarutobi, the third hokage of the shinobi village looked around the once great city in pure sadness. Every thing around him was completely destroyed. Bodies of civilians and shinobi alike littered the filed. The sky burnt red as the ground its self become red in blood. Today was the fall of the great clan. The Kyuubi, he destroyed every thing. The only survivors were a few clans. The three main surviving clans were the Uchiha's, Hyugi's, and Nara's. Many other clans still egested, but were barly a fraction of what the village had. The village was nothing but ruins, nothing but bodies, blood and ruble were left in the best way. 'So this is how it ended.' He thought dryly seeing the once great race nearly whipped from the face of the planted. Every one, everyone left breathing was broken. Devastated, nothing but the lost of hope were seen in the eye. They each knew full well the village was destroyed; no matter of repair could fix this. This place was no longer a great city with wealth and safety. IT was no a grave hard for thousands of lives. Some were pure innocent. People that deserved no such fate. Some to young to ever hope to understand this world.

"Hokage-sama, what now?" And young silver haired jounin asked looking at the leader.

"Kakashi, that rank of hokage is dead." The man said looking at the completely shocked teen.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked looking at the elderly leader.

"Are village is to wounded to be repaired. The village hidden in the leafs is destroyed; and so is the leader." He said dropping the hat to the ground. "Spread the news Kakashi. The village is dead, tell the clans to travel to a knew home a knew life." He said walking past the young teen that was still shocked of the news the man.

'So. It's over.' He thoughts seeing the clans leave their destroyed homes tears in their eyes. Even the Uchiha and Hyugi clans' members were in tears. This was the end of the hidden village. That was one of many thoughts that the race thought. And they were right. The other humans looked down on them. They were considered monsters even when they protected them. Fools, they served the light hidden in shadow. That one of the many things he learned from his sensei. He didn't believe it at first. He thought a shinobi was a living weapon that brought nothing but destruction and pain. The teen snapped from his thoughts hearing giggling of a child.

"Aren't you coming?" Kakashi heard a voice asked looking up seeing the elder lead look at him lost.

"What?"

"Well I was going to bring you and Naruto to a place a lot like are home." He said smiling seeing the silver hair teen look surprised. Another place like the leaf village. Most people who where shinobi trained, did missions or well partied. Their life span was rather quick. Your considered lucky or extremely powerful if you survived over thirty years. The drank, created brawls and so much more then that. The life in the village was easy. Leaving the village walls, that's what made a shinobi's life insane.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi finally asked looking at the leader in interest.

"A small growing guild called fairy tail." He said looking at the young fang.

"Fairy tale?" Kakashi asked thinking that name was rather strange.

"No, tail. Like an animals tail." Sarutobi said smiling seeing the teen raise an eyebrow.

"Why fairy tail?" He asked hearing the rather weak sounding name.

"Well the founder Mavies often asked. "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never-ending adventure!" The guild cares for its members. Each person was kin, family. Each one would live and die for them. The traveler this world in a never ending journey for fame, power and love." He said smiling remembering the days he was under the flag and stamp of the guild. Kakashi listen to the old mans words carefully. This place, this place sounds amazing. A place his sensei would love and hope to create. "So are you coming?" He asked looking at the teen.

"Hai." He said simple looking at the smiling man.

"Good. Lets interdused your twos new home." He said walking through the thick forest that surrounded the destroyed village.

**Inside fairy tail. Three weeks later.**

"Master what's wrong?" A male voice asked snapping the man from his thoughts. He looked up seeing one of his new friends and guild members. He had short dark blue hair that spike up, dark blue shirt and plane pants.

"O nothing Marcao." He said waving the man off not wanting to worried the young fire mage. Truth to be told he war extremely worried. His old friend Sarutobi sent no word that he was alive. The best attack on the shinobi nation was great news to most; but people who sat down and got to understand the race you would think other wise. He was scared the man was dead. He knew what a bijuu was extremely powerful. It made the demons that Zeref created pale. He nearly died that day, him and his friends; and that was the one tail. The strongest most feared bijuu attacked. He douted that the village was still standing.

He blinked surprise before smiling a little. He felt three massive amounts of magic energy enter the town. The first was equal to his own, the second only a little weaker then Guildarts. The third however was filed with hate. However it was faint though. It took a wizard saint to feel the energy itself. 'A new Jinchuuriki is born.' He thought rather sadly feeling the same energy so many times in his lifetime. It sadden him, a person forced to carry a burden only their fellow kin can every hope to truly understand or comprehend. The life of the jailer is nearly impossible. He was told long ago that the only way for them to survive this world is to find someone to love; but how can someone love another when no one gave them the time. Their life was truly the worst hand on could draw.

"Master someone's here." A sweet female voice spoke snapping the man from his thoughts. He looked over smiling seeing an elder man smiling and a rather stiff teen with white hair pulling to the left. He wore a plane black shirt and pants. Steel arm guards, a tanto strapped on his back. The teen had a small bundle in his arm no second-guessing that it was a child.

"Sarutobi my old friend. How you been?" He asked looking at his old guild mate.

"I have been better. Can I speak to you in privet?" He asked looking at his old friend.

"Of course, I have a feeling you have a lot on your mind. Follow me." He said walking away.

"Kakashi stay here. Meet some friends." He said looking at the white-fangs son.

"Hai Hokage-sama." He said bowing a little. The teen waited for the two elders to leave vanishing from site. He vanished making every member eyes widen surprised seeing the white haired teen vanished. The looked back seeing the man sitting on a single chair table far from anyone in the room reading an orange book. His cheeks puffed out with a rather large blush and blood dripping from his nose. Who every these three were the guild members knew that this was going to get rather interesting. Being it in a good way is still unclear.


	2. Chapter 2

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000105 EndHTML:0000020016 StartFragment:0000002293 EndFragment:0000019980

Makarov looked at his old friend rather sadly. He heard from mutiple guild masters that the village was burn to the ground by a demon fox. Of course hearing that it was the nine tails he highly doubted it was true. He knew that Kushina had the demon sealed into her, she was a member after all; but hearing that some man attacked ripping the best from her stomach. That was hard for the old man's heart. And no doubt difficult on Sarutobi's heart, body and mind. Watching your village, your home burn to the ground littered with cold formiler bodies. His friend was going through pain, but like all shinobi alike he knew how to hid it. An untrained eye would believe that the man was well happy, without a problem in the world; but shinobi first lesion was to completely hide their emotions. One of the many reasons they were so feared. Being able to destroy a man with out a hint of emotions. Some watching would considered them a true monster, but the surface will always is hidden. A mask is made to hide what's underneath after all. Inside a Shinobi's mind is truly haughty. Inside is a man haughty by thousands of his own demons. Each one waiting doe their mind to simple break leaving nothing but an empty shell. The hidden body is just a man or women brought to a braking point.

"So the village is destroyed." Makarov whispered looking at the man signing seeing only a small nod from his old friend. This few years were devastating. His own son was fading into darkness. He knew for a fact he was talking to the freak Orachimaru. He just couldn't prove it and didn't know what to truly do. This was his son after all. Then Rob vanishes from well everything, no clues pointing towered him. It was like he never was alive in the beginning. The that group. The ones with black cloaks with red clouds. They called them self-Aksatsuki if he remembered correctly. These past three years were difficult. And there was no doubt that the up coming years will be as bad or even worse. "What happened to the surviving clans?" The man asked looking at the heavyhearted man.

"I'm afraid I don't truly know.' The man said signing truly unaware where the surviving clans plan on heading. He predicted that the Hyugi and Uchiha clan would head for the capital. He highly doubted the two revile clans would live in the same city once again. The Hokages barely kept the peace between the two. He just prayed that neither clan joined a dark guild. If that where to happen the balance of power would change greatly.

"I see." Makarov replayed hand rubbing his chin thinking. He was rather nerve; having the Uchiha clan off check was dangers. He fought Madara when he was younger. He stood no chance ageist the man even when he was at his prime. The man had powers only a true god could whiled. If an Uchiha could achieve that power no doubt that another can. "The scrolls?" He asked knowing that the village held powerful jutsu's that could massacre hundreds.

"Right here." He said pilling a small scroll from his sleeve. Makarov sighed reviled. Those jutsu's were incredibly dangers. A man could become a demon with those jutsu's. Now onto further matters. I wish to talk about the child." He said seeing the man's eyebrow rosin in interest.

"The white haired child?" He asked looking at his friend who simply shocke his head no.

"The newborn."

"What about him?" The guild master asked still confused why they were talking about a newborn.

"He's Minato's and Kushine's son." He spoke sadly seeing the man pale. The man was stung. If that was little Kushine's son she would never let him out of her sight. He's here while she's isn't. That only means. "Yes, Kushina was killed by the Kyuubi. Minato used that jutsu sealing the Kyuubi into little Naruto." Sarutobi spoke sadden as he drank a jug of whisky. It wasn't like Sake, but it did it's job fine. A man that witnessed hundreds of his people massacred needed a good drink. "I came here for a favor." He said getting to the true reason he was even here.

"And what would that be?" Makarov asked looking a the man.

"I want to leave Kakashi and Naruto under your care." He said as Makarov simple raised an eyebrow in confusion. He knew that his friend was massively stronger then himself. If shinobi were allowed to become a wizard saint, well it would no longer be called wizard saints.

"Why?" He finally asked looking at the elder man.

"I have my own clan to take care of." He said looking at the man. His clan survived, he had to find some where were they would be safe.

"I see. Kakashi and Naruto are welcomed into the family." He said smiling knowing that the son of Kushina and Minato would be rather interesting. He couldn't wait for the pranks to come. He just hoped he wasn't a target. He still had chills remembering what Kushina did to him. Sarutobi smirked seeing the man had a small shiver. He smiled knowing full well what that red head did to him. He still had photos he took. That prank made him laugh so man times. At least he didn't do what Goldmine did. The man put the photo and cards. The cards where in shops giving the world a good laugh.

"Good luck." He said before vanishing in a small wave of leaves.

"Show off." The guild master mumbled seeing the man completely vanish. Makarov eyes soften seeing a small piture on his desk. It was he about ten years ago. He was smiling eating ramen with a red haired girl by his side. "A father should never out live their child." He mumbled letting tears roll down his checks. "Why are the most kindhearted are killed so often." Hu mumbled looking at the smiling girl. Things may have been different if he was with them.

XxXxXXxx

Kakashi mumbled a view curses rubbing a large bump on his head. A view minutes ago the women in the guild mobbed him. All he was trying to do was interdused Itcha Itcha to Naruto. The kid doesn't understand a word he was saying. So why would the care.

"You should be careful with those books Kakashi." A very formiler voice spoke.

"I'll read it when I please. They just need to get used to it." He said rather lazy turning the page. "You look worried." He finished not leaving his only eye from the small book. The hokage couldn't help but gave a sweetdrop. The teen wasn't even facing him.

"Indeed. I have a final mission for you as the Hokage." He said sitting across from the teen. He never spoke a word, only putting away the small book giving the Hokage full attention. "You and Naruto will be joining this guild, this family. I want you to treat each member as you would the villagers you swore to protect. Treat and protect this guild like the village. This is your home now Kakashi. I expect you to treat it as such." The man said waiting to hear what the teen had to say. Kakashi simple closed his eyes. He new full well he couldn't deny this mission. He had simple nowhere else to go. Over the years he discovered that this world treat the Ninja kind like dark guild members. Maybe even worse then those men. He had to admit that the life style was looked down. Ypur life expectance is only twenty-five to thirty-six. When you pass the Genie test and become a genie your treated as an adult. You can drink or smoke. Any thing that an adult could you could. When you hit that age your childhood in no more. If they ever had one to begin with. They killed to live, fought to survive. Their consciences destroyed over time with the blood on their hands and the battlefields. "A ninja is a true weapon, no tool could surpass their use in battle." A counsel member spoke those words so many years ago. A ninja is nothing but a tool of destruction. They killed countless times before each one haughty the persons mind. Can he put this past behind him? That would be the question. Can someone simply move on from the pain he knew to well. Can he leave behide the way of life he grew used of? Maybe through time and the people around him he could heal. "Maybe this is what I needed." He mumbled knowing the Hokage heard him perfectly. Joining this guild wasn't the problem. Living like a mage was.

"Here." The kage said handing him a small gift.

"A scroll?"

"Hai, it'll help you take care of Naruto. Goodbye Kakashi." He said before vanishing from sight.

"Home?" Kakashi simple asked closing his eyes only to be interrupted by a rather tiny man.

"You must be Nagash and Naruto." He said with a small stamp in hand.

"It's Kakashi not Nagash." The man said rather sour looking at the man who simple slaughtered his name.

"O right sorry about that." He said laughing scratching his head embarrassed a little. "Okay now where and what cool do you want your stamp?" He asked taking the large small stamp out.

"Stamp?" He asked not sure wait he was asking.

"O yea. You see a guilds stamp is like your head bands symbol." He said looking at the man who simple nodded.

"Right bicep in grey." He simple said lifting his Sleeve as the elder man.

"Welcome to fairy tail." He said smiling looking at the know exshinobi.

"Thank you. Do you have a place where I can stay?" He asked looking at the smiling guild master.

"Hai, Fairy hills have a male dorm. Well for now anyway." He said mumbling the last part. "I'll show you and little Naruto-kun after this." He said jumping onto the table.

" And what would that be?" He simple asked looking at the elder man.

"This. Attain Fairy Tail!" He yelled his voice booming through the guild gaining attention from every one. Even Naruto was interested Nin what the man had to say. And he's only a couple weeks old. "We have two new members. Nagashi and little Naruto!" He started chuckling hearing the teen scream that his name was Kakashi. "Now like all new members they become family. Lets show Nagashi how are family Parties!" He yelled as multiple cheers echoed through out the gild.

'This can't be good.' Where the thoughts of kakashi seeing the mages start a full out brawl in the first three minutes. This wasn't the leaf, that's for sure.


End file.
